


Dogs Love Bones

by IceCladShade, PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Animal Instincts, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Partial Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thinking of story ideas late at night leads to interesting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Inuyasha is a major size queen, not a problem when he has demon blood that makes him well hung, but when he meets Bankotsu well. Collab with PaperFox19





	Dogs Love Bones

Inuyasha liked men, specifically men with big dicks. His hanyo blood had gifted him with a size able 10 inch dick. He had the biggest cock in Kaede’s village. His demon blood wouldn’t accept anyone smaller than him. This didn’t help the deep ache Inuyasha had inside him. The burning want, to be filled. His human blood however didn’t have an issue, as he enjoyed flaunting his big dick. His human mind liked to think he was a top dog, while his demon mind knew what he needed to be satisfied.   
This issue only continued when Inuyasha found he was bigger than some demons. Kouga reaching 9 inches, Hiten reaching 8 inches, Ginta and Hakkaku only hitting 7 inches. This stroked Inuyasha’s human pride, and he believed he’d be top dog forever.   
He went down to bath in the nearby hot spring, not bothering to cover up as he walked down the road bare ass naked, letting his mini sword sway to and fro. He loved the blushes he got from the villagers.   
To his shock he wasn’t alone. A man with dark hair tied in a braid was washing himself in the spring. His nose twitched and he growled. “Bankotsu!” he roared and jumped out.   
Bankotsu rose from the water, making Inuyasha freeze. “Whoa!” His eyes roamed Bankotsu’s naked form, eyes landing on the big dick. The mercenary was rocking 13 inches of thick man meat.   
Inuyasha crashed down into the steaming water, drenching Bankotsu as he entered. Spluttering for air as he came up, Inuyasha found himself appreciating the humans dripping form. Bankotsu was more muscular than Inuyasha, his demon blood keeping him compact as opposed to the others more built physique. Water streamed down over firm pecs and taught abs before collecting on his mammoth shaft and dripping back into the spring. "What are you doing here dog? Can't I have one evening to myself." Came from the annoyed demon slayer.  
Inuyasha ignored the question, completely transfixed by the massive cock that his enemy had. While his human half screamed at him to beat the arrogant man into the ground, his demon half was telling him to do the opposite. That this was a stronger male and to show his submission and pleasure him. The two parts warred within him, leaving him dazed as he continued to stare, his own 10 inch cock rising above the waterline. It wasn't until he felt something shifting around him that Inuyasha broke out of his stupor.   
Bankotsu was annoyed that the hanyo had disturbed his evening, having spent the past several days tracking a demon that was terrorizing the region. 'Just as I was about to relieve some stress this stupid dog shows up.' He thought bitterly. His mood turned even worse when he was drenched by the annoyance jumping into the water. Wiping his face to get the water off he barked angrily at the other, only to be ignored. Looking at the half demon again, he saw that Inuyasha was staring intently, with a dazed look on his face.  
The mercenary followed his gaze, to Bankotsu’s semi hard dick. ‘Is he?’ he grabs hold the base of his cock and gives it a wag. Inuyasha’s eyes follow the hardening tool like a dog after a bone. ‘He is!’ Giving another look he sees Inuyasha’s cock peeking out of the waterline.   
“See something you like dog boy.” he says walking closer to him. The shift in water helped snap Inuyasha out of his daze. He looked up from Bankotsu’s arousal to his face, and back down to his own hard cock. “I uhh...umm...” he stutters. “I don’t...” His hard cock gives him away.   
Bankotsu smirks, a deep chuckle coming from him. “You are a bad liar, this gives you away.” he reaches forward and grabs Inuyasha’s dick, the hanyo moans and bucks into his grasp. The fight or flight instinct was crushed, as lust overflowed his senses. Bankotsu pumps him, making his foreskin slide back and forth on the sensitive head. Inuyasha moans, his hips rocking for more. He whines when Bankotsu stops. “Please, don’t stop!”   
“I dunno, you interrupted me when I was trying to relieve some stress.” he pumps himself, the musk of his arousal hits Inuyasha’s nose and the hanyo groans. “Perhaps we can help each other out. You get me off, I get you off.”   
Inuyasha’s human pride rose. “Fine, I’ll help you out but I don’t want to be fucked, I’m a top dog!” he says proudly. Bankotsu smirked. ‘Such a lousy liar.’  
Taking charge of the situation Bankotsu stepped forward until his cock was rubbing against the others thigh and he could feel the heat radiating off the others body, all the while still stroking the impressive 10 inch cock. He could feel how fast Inuyashas heart was beating, the cock in his hand pulsing with every stroke. "Come on dog boy. You gotta get me off as well." He teased, an edge in his voice, when Inuyasha didn't reciprocate. A buck of his hips, letting his semi-hard shaft bump against Inuyasha shaft, just to make a point. He was rewarded when a warm hand wrapped around his cock moments later and started to tentatively stroke. Grinning at the progress he continued to stroke, enjoying as the other male became more invested in his pleasure, simple strokes growing harder and longer, alternating pressure and toying with his foreskin.   
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was doing, pleasuring a man he had fought only weeks before. Despite this, something inside him said that this was the right thing to do, The heavy weight in his hands demanded attention and he found that he couldn't deny it. His grip turned more sure as his strokes became more complex. He found himself wanting to do more, but held himself back, human blood refusing to let himself submit to his desires of his demon blood. It was some minutes later that he realized that Bankotsu had stopped stroking his shaft and only Inuyasha was doing any work. But even without the stimulation, the 10 inch cock was still at full mast. A bead of pre-cum at the tip.  
He had gotten Bankotsu fully erect, the manly musk radiating from it hit Inuyasha’s sensitive nose, even from so far away. ‘It’s so big!’ Inuyasha felt his manhole twitch, his insides slowly throbbing.   
Using both hands he pumps Bankotsu’s dick, feeling the length pulse and twitch in his hands. ‘This would scratch that itch real good!’ something purred from the back of his mind. He yelps, cheeks clenching as his channel throbs.   
Bankotsu puts his hands behind his head, letting the dog half demon play. “Hmm, this is nice!” he moans. Inuyasha growls.   
“Why you!?” Bankotsu grabs him and pulls him into his exposed right pit. The manly musk hits Inuyasha hard, his protests are silenced and he takes a big whiff of Bankotsu’s manly aroma. He goes back to pumping the mercenary, now taking deep whiffs of the manly musk.   
His cock twitches in delight, the scent was almost bewitching, the voice in the back of his mind began to chant. ‘More, More, More, More, More, More, More!’ he starts sniffing more, and his tongue comes out and licks the exposed pit. ‘Oh fuck!’ his brain explodes.   
Inuyasha’s dick twitches in orgasm, his cum shoots and sprays over Bankotsu’s abs and crotch. Despite the orgasm, his cock was still hard, benefits of demon blood pumping through his veins. “What an excitable puppy you are.” Inuyasha’s brain was mush thanks to his orgasm, so the puppy comment went right over his head.   
Mind flooded with Bankotsus' scent, Inuyasha consumed all he could from the fuzzy pit. Tongue licking up all of the rich sweat, filled with manly musk, nose trying to get all of the scent possible. His blood felt like it was burning through his veins as he got drink off of Bankotsu. More and more flooded his system until his mind went blank, cock jerking without being touched and spraying the other with his massive load. The scent of his own load mixed with Bankotsu, sending him to new highs as his tongue began to move away from the pit. He crossed down onto firm pecs, loving the taste of warm skin and sweat in his mouth. Coming to a dark brown nipple, he latched on, flicking it with the tip of his tongue while sucking on the bud. The entire time he continued to stroke the 13 inch monster, pre-cum flowing down over his hand and into the water. Inuyasha could have done this for hours had Bankotsu not grabbed him by the hair and push him lower. "Why don't you clean up your mess puppy?"   
Without a second thought Inuyasha began to lick up his cum from Bankotsu's abs. The deep cut ridges were licked clean then given a few more licks for good measure. He traced up and down, the scent coming off of the shaft below drawing him further and further south.  
He licked the man’s navel, nuzzling down the treasure path to the male’s crotch. The manly hair tickled his nose, and the manly musk made him hungrier. Soon he was face to face with the mercenaries’ cock.   
The thick piece of man meat, throbbed before his eyes, glistening in a mix of his cum and the human pre. He licks his lips and starts licking the massive man meat. Bankotsu shivered in delight, the dog hanyo’s tongue was nice and long.   
He cleaned off the human’s cock and balls of his semen. Even when his crotch was clean he kept licking, making the heavy balls bounce with every lick. He moves up Bankotsu’s shaft, the taste being etched onto his tongue. Every lick made him hungrier for more. He reached the tip and started lapping at the head, licking away the pre. ‘So good, so good, delicious!’  
Coming to the head of the shaft he pulled away to admire it. It shone with a mixture of pre-cum and saliva and was easily thicker than his wrist. Beneath it hung two orange sized balls, heavy with potent seed. Before Bankotsu could say anything, Inuyasha leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. The bead of pure, salty pre-cum has him lusting for more. Breathing through his nose, he could only smell the humans musk as he moved forward, lips straining as he tried to take more of the shaft. Inch after inch vanished until his mouth was stuffed with cock that was harder than steel, steadily dripping pre-cum into his hungry throat. Pulling back until only the head was still in his mouth, Inuyasha began to bob, taking as much as possible each time. His hands coming up to stroke what he couldn’t swallow.  
As the cock brushed across his tongue, and kissed his tonsils, his demon blood surged forth. He could feel the rest of the male’s cock, but it wasn’t in his mouth. Something about that didn’t seem right, his inner demon kept pushing him, encouraging him to swallow it all. Every inch, he needed every inch inside his mouth, to bury his nose in his thick nest of pubes.   
He continued slurping and sucking Bankotsu’s thick shaft. Each intake of breath filled his nose with manly musk which made him drool. It ran down his chin and Bankotsu’s dick. Slowly but surely Inuyasha’s throat began to relax, and Bankotsu’s mighty sword began to slide down it.   
Bankotsu groaned, hand coming down to rest in silver locks. “Damn you suck some good cock Inuyasha!” he moaned, giving a scratch to the dog hanyo’s scalp. This made Inuyasha growl in pleasure, sending pleasing vibrations through the rod.   
Encouraged by the hand scratching his head, Inuyasha doubled down on his efforts to pleasure Bankotsu. Breathing deeply, he was flooded with the rich musk coming from the humans crotch, he swallowed around the shaft while his tongue tried to rub against the what it could reach. Another several inches disappeared into him as his throat engorged, distorted by the massive cock in him. Again and again he swallowed, more of the shaft disappearing each time until his goal was met. Inuyasha’s nose was pressed against the humans taught crotch, his forehead pressed against toned abs that only moments before he had been licking clean.   
From above him he heard a faint "Damn." A mixture of arousal and surprise in the others tone. This only spurred Inuyasha on, as he began to hum in pleasure as the head scratching continued. The cock in his throat jumping a bit in response to the hum. To his despair, a second hand gripped his head before pulling most of the cock from his mouth until only the head remained. Before he could ask what was going on, Bankotsu fucked back into Inuyasha’s mouth.   
Heavy balls smacked his chin, as his throat was used by Bankotsu’s pleasure. The fact only filled Inuyasha with a strange pride. His cock twitched and bounced excitedly between his legs. Without any touch, with the sense of being used, combined with the taste and musk of the Mercenary, he came! His human mind tried to resist. ‘Not like this, not like this!’ demon desire trumped demon pride as his balls tightened and his cock swelled as he came. His seed shot into the water.   
Inuyasha moaned in orgasm, feeling his manhole tighten and throb. “That’s two orgasms you owe me puppy, and I intend to collect.” he continued to fuck Inuyasha’s throat, the moans sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft. His own release began to build, and with a howl he came, forcing Inuyasha to drink it all.   
Inuyasha felt the orgasm coming in the throbbing of the monstrous shaft, swelling in his throat as it threatened to release a torrent of cum. With one final shove the shaft was buried in his throat, face mashed into Bankotsu's toned body. He could feel the cum being pumped directly into his stomach, the massive balls churning as they unloaded into a willing bitch. Every pulse unleashed another rope of seed into his stomach. A few moments later he was roughly pulled back until only the head was still in his mouth. The next burst of cum flooded his mouth, heavy, musky and salty flavors flooding his mouth. Another burst had seed spilling out the sides of his stuffed mouth. Swallowing quickly, he could feel his stomach quickly filling from the massive orgasm pouring into him. Just as the flow seemed to taper off, Bankotsu pulled the rest of the shaft from between his lips, showering Inuyasha with seed.  
Rope after rope of Bankotsu’s thick seed splattered Inuyasha’s face. The dog hanyo’s tongue hung out catching some of the manly essence as it splattered him. Bankotsu’s still hard dick smeared his semen all over. “That’s a good look for you puppy.”   
Inuyasha whimpers. Even after two orgasms, he was still horny and wanting more. He licks his lips, tasting the thick manly cum. “You want something?” Inuyasha chews on his lip. “If you can’t say it, show me.”   
His demon blood takes action and Inuyasha turns around, bending over and sticking his ass up in the air. His tight virgin pucker twitched in want. He was virgin pink, and no doubt virgin tight. Bankotsu’s hard-on throbs.   
Bankotsu offers his fingers. “Suck!” The hanyo obeys, his tongue lapping at the rough fingers. “Good boy!”   
Inuyasha quickly goes to work, sucking and coating the fingers in saliva. He worked the digits like he did Bankotsu’s' cock, sucking and pleasuring them with his tongue. While this happened, he could feel the human’s massive cock rubbing between his cheeks, a steady stream of pre-cum landing on his heated skin and then running off into the steaming water. Several minutes later the fingers were pulled from his mouth and the cock removed from between his cheeks. Before he hand a chance to whine at the loss, a sharp jab had one of the fingers working into his virgin hole. The rough finger working his hole open, thrusting and twisting, rubbing against places that Inuyasha had never felt before. His own 10 inch shaft was hard and throbbing again from the stimulation, pre-cum leaking into the water while he panted, whining for more.  
Bankotsu worked his middle finger in and out of Inuyasha’s tight ass, he curled his finger and massaged his insides. Inuyasha’s ass was something special, tightening when he pulled out and relaxing when he thrust in. ‘Not a bottom my ass.’ Bankotsu thinks with a smirk.   
Inuyasha’s ass was spasming in delight, with only one finger. His cock was twitching more and more, and it looked like he was ready to blow already. He added a second finger, and Inuyasha arched his back moaning. His tongue hung out of his mouth, panting and drooling for more, his pre leaking out like a waterfall.   
Two fingers twisted and scissored his hole open, and Inuyasha let out a noise that almost sounded like a purr. He clawed at the outside of the hot spring, bucking back onto the digits. ‘Now where is that spot?’ Bankotsu twisted and curled his fingers trying to find the spot. He explored his ass when…  
“Ohhhhh!” Inuyasha howled, back arching, his balls lurching as he came hard. Not spurts, a powerful stream that lasted for several minutes. Bankotsu smirked, and fondled that spot making Inuyasha cry out heatedly.  
Smirking down at the panting hanyo, Bankotsu gave another sharp thrust with his fingers, drawing a yelp of pleasure from the panting man before pulling out until only the tips of his fingers were still within the ring of muscle. "Now, now puppy, cumming three times while you've only gotten me off once. Quite unfair I think. At this rate I should just take care of it myself, don't you think." He said, giving Inuyasha's firm ass a smack with his cock while prying the tight ring of muscle open.   
"M-more" Inuyasha whimpered, as he tried to thrust back on the fingers, missing the feeling he got from the human working him open.   
A triumphant grin crossed Bankotsu's face at the others weak plea. "What was that puppy? Speak up if you want something." He smacks his ass with his dick again.   
He continues thrusting his fingers into the male’s ass, giving his prostate a massage. His cock jumps and he’s milked of a few extra spurts of cum. Inuyasha muttered again, the last of his human pride struggling to hold on.   
Bankotsu didn’t give him a chance, adding a third finger, and finger fucking him hard. “Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah!” Inuyasha moans, body jerking in pleasure. “Say it, tell me what you need, and I might just give it to you.” he rubbed his cock against Inuyasha’s ass cheek. The heat of his manhood made Inuyasha feel like he was burning.   
His human blood relented and Inuyasha looks back. “Fuck me, breed me, use my ass for your pleasure!” he moans hiking his hips higher, giving a little wiggle.   
A sharp laugh forced its way from Bankotsu’s mouth. "Hah. Knew you were a bitch. Acting like a man when all you really need is a stiff cock splitting you open. Don't worry puppy. I'll give you something to howl about." Grabbing his cock he spanked both cheeks with it, sending ropes of pre-cum all over Inuyasha's toned back. Grabbing his hips, he moved his still glistening cock until the head rested between the firm cheeks. "Hope you’re ready bitch, cause I'm gonna give you what your begging for." With that he thrust forward, burying a third of his shaft in the tight head. He could feel muscle spasming around his manhood, trying to milk him dry.   
Inuyasha howled as the massive cock broke through his hole, robbing him of his virginity, sending jolts of plain and pleasure through his veins and straight to his throbbing cock. He wanted to pull away, he wanted to push back and take more. But Bankotsu's grip held him firmly in place. For a moment the human rested inside him, but just as Inuyasha was about to say something, the human pulled out slightly before shoving even more of his monstrous shaft into his quivering hole.  
Inch after glorious inch stuffed his ass. ‘So full, so full!’ he thinks, his cock rising back to full fast. “Half way there puppy.” His cock jerks, and his back arches. ‘Only half!?’ He already felt full to bursting.  
“A needy hole like this, deserves a big dick breaking it in!” he buries the rest of his cock in Inuyasha’s ass. Inuyasha cums again, once again a solid stream of cum. “You horny bitch, that’s four!” he smacks Inuyasha’s ass. The hanyo bucked and moaned, his hole tightening around all 13 inches of his shaft. “You aren’t even sorry are you, look at you!”   
His expression was completely lust drunk, eyes rolled up, two trickles of drool, nipples hard and perky from pleasure, skin flushed with arousal. “You owe me three orgasms bitch and I intend to collect.” he starts pounding Inuyasha’s ass, making his 10 incher slap his abs.   
In and out, in and out, the friction making Inuyasha’s insides feel like they were melting. His demon blood had his hole tightening when Bankotsu pulled back, not wanting to lose the delicious man meat inside him. It gave the feeling of Inuyasha’s body sucking him. Only to relax when he thrust back in, welcoming the huge tool.   
Bankotsu let go of his bitches waist and grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing Inuyasha to arch his back and stick out his plump ass, while also letting the human thrust even harder into the needy bitch. Every thrust caused a slapping sound to reverberate around the quiet forest spring, and drew a moan from the hanyo's lips. He could feel his balls drawing up as the thrust into the tight heat, the way it would clamp down around his monstrous shaft when he pounded until he was flush with the other man. How the walls would clench harder when he pulled out, begging to remain filled.   
With a final brutal thrust, Bankotsu unleashed his second load of the night, flooding the bitch’s ass. Every pulse unleashing another rope of cum into the hungry hole, his orgasm easily eclipsing the half-demons, dozens of shots filling the submissive demon.  
Inuyasha was in paradise as his hole was flooded by Bankotsu’s load, the seed felt like fire pouring into him, demon blood delighting as its desire was fulfilled. 'So. Much. Cum' was the only thing he could think as the orgasm kept going. He could feel it filling all the room in his ass, but it didn't slow. The massive cock was held in a vice grip by his hole, keeping every drop of potent seed from spilling out, forcing it to move deeper.  
The cum filled his belly and Inuyasha’s cock twitched in another orgasm. “You cock hungry bitch, cumming again. I’m starting to think you don’t even deserve my cock.” he says pulling back and Inuyasha whined.   
Bankotsu’s dick continued spitting cum as it receded filling the void with hot jizz. “No please!” he moaned. “Stick it back in!” he moaned bucking back. His hole felt empty, absent of cock and he didn’t like it. Bankotsu sits on the edge of the spring.   
“Show me how much you want it.” he wags his cock. “Ride me!” Inuyasha climbs into his lap, and sinks back down onto the hard on. He obeys and starts to bounce up and down, his own cock slapping Bankotsu’s abs.   
“Your cock, I want your cock!” he moans happily.   
“Yeah you do, you are a cock hungry bitch.” he leans back and watches the hanyo ride him.   
Inuyasha drools. “I’m a cock hungry bitch!” he says happily.  
“You needed a real man to train you proper.”   
“Yes, yes, I need a real man! Train me!” he moans.   
“Me?” he smirks. Watching his dick bulge Inuyasha’s stomach.   
“Your cock fucks me so deep, it’s so good! Please train this cock hungry bitch to better serve you.” he moans.   
Bankotsu grabs his ass, and he cums again, his orgasm just as powerful as before. Inuyasha’s belly starts to swell from the semen, it had no choice, Bankotsu’s first orgasm inside had filled him to the brim. He lifts Inuyasha out and away from the spring, pinning him against the tree. “You need a lot of training.” he says. “Guess I’m the best man for the job.” he continues fucking Inuyasha’s cum filled ass. The cum in his belly sloshes with every thrust.  
Inuyasha moaned as Bankotsu ravaged his hole, the shaft impaling him with every thrust. As the second load filled him and he was shoved roughly against a tree, he marveled at how his gut swelled with cum. A small bulge pressing out his abs quickly grew in size as dozens of ropes of cum poured into him. As the human’s second orgasm tapered off, he could feel the load sloshing around. His melon sized stomach swinging with every thrust, cock slapping against his distended abs . Every thrust tore a moan or plea from him. "More. More. Fuck my hole! Train me to get you off!" he begged. He could feel his balls ready to drain themselves, wanting the sweet relief of emptying his load as Banktosu uses him. But something held his release back, even with his prostate being struck with every thrust, he couldn't cross that line of release. Pleasure flooded through his veins and balls swelled as the release he was denied built up.   
Bankotsu grinned at the begging hanyo, giving a brutally hard thrust that forced Inuyasha to balance on his toes. Fucking up into the begging dog, grunting with each thrust. "Hold back then bitch. You aren't cumming again until you've paid me back for every release you've had and then a few more." He bit out. Grinning when Inuyasha desperately nodded and pushed back against his thrusting hips. Reaching around with one hand, he grabbed Inuyasha’s swinging cum-gut, appreciating how filled his bitch was and anticipating how much larger he could make the begging dog.  
Inuyasha’s claws dug into the tree, deeper and deeper till his grip crushed it. The force of Bankotsu’s fucking helped knock the tree down, leaving a flat place to rest his moaning hanyo. He spun the hanyo around his back landing on the flat space.   
Bankotsu continued to pound his clenching hole, his balls spanking his toned ass. His balls grew hotter and hotter until Bankotsu came again. “Ohhh yeah take my seed!” he moans.   
Inuyasha moans, as his belly swells more, his dick curving against his bulging belly. He wanted to cum to, but his demon blood obeyed Bankotsu not letting him climax. His balls began to swell brushing against Bankotsu’s manly pubes when he thrust in.   
Inuyasha watched as his belly swelled from the newest load. Pleasure wracked his frame as Bankotsu filled him for the third time that night, joining the previous loads. The melon sized bulge swelled, pressing his abs out further until he look several months pregnant. 'Fuck' Inuyasha thought in a moment of clarity. 'Looks like he knocked me up. So full. Want more.'   
His own cock throbbed, begging to release alongside the cock filling his hole. But his demon blood still obeyed the alpha, stopping him from cumming and causing his balls to swell larger again, now the size of large apples and firmly pressed between his own cock and Bankotsu's abs. As this happened he felt that spot inside him stuck again, the human never slowing his pace even as the hanyo swelled. "More" was the last thing he could say before he fell into a pleasure filled sleep.  
Not even Inuyasha’s demon blood could hold out forever, he was only a hanyo after all. He fell into darkness, a sea of pleasure rocking him into dream land. When he came to, he was on his side, leg up over Bankotsu’s shoulder. He could feel the mercenary’s balls rub against his leg as he was driven into. “Ohhh ah ah ah ah ah ah!” he moaned.   
“Morning puppy, here I cum!” he howls and blows his final load into Inuyasha’s ass. While unconscious he had achieved the debt Inuyasha owed, now he was just having fun. Inuyasha’s belly was so full of cum, he looked 7 months pregnant. He was rolled over, cock an angry shade of red, balls swollen full of his pent up seed. “Cum for me puppy.” Bankotsu’s words were like a damn opening.   
Inuyasha’s toes curled and his back arched, his seed erupting like a volcano. His semen exploded all over Inuyasha, clearing his bulging belly and hitting his face, neck, chest, belly, pits, arms, crotch, and legs. In his climax, his hole squeezed Bankotsu’s dick, helping milk the mercenary of another orgasm.   
As the waves of orgasm calmed down Bankotsu pulled out of Inuyasha’s hole, the hanyo whining at the loss. Cum rushed out of the boy’s hole, the tight ring struggled to close, and keep the delicious man milk inside.   
Inuyasha began to move showing his flexibility even with the huge belly. He licked his own pits, and cleaned his arms off. Bankotsu watched with wild fascination as Inuyasha licked his chest, stomach, then his legs clean. He bent himself over, causing the cum to gush out of his ass.   
He started licking his own ass hole, lapping at Bankotsu’s cum. ‘Hot damn!’ Bankotsu thinks his cock rising to full mast once more. Inuyasha’s licking helped not waste Bankotsu’s cum until his hole was able to close up tight. He still looked 4 months pregnant, but he finished licking himself.   
Inuyasha crawled over to Bankotsu and started worshiping the man’s dick. “You really are an adorable bitch, I’m gonna have fun training you.” He laughs. Inuyasha was only half listening, focused on licking Bankotsu’s massive rod. He really did love big bones.   
End


End file.
